Fairy Wild
by James6001
Summary: Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Erza y Wendy son teletransportado al mundo de hyrule después del cataclismo y ahí conocen a un chico llamado Link el cual les ayudara a sobrevivir e este nuevo mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:Tierra Nueva Problemas Nuevos

°Narra Lucy:

Yo me encontraba intentando separar a Natsu de Gray, ya que habían empezado otra pelea tonta.

-¡Chicos cálmense!-les grite intentando calmarlos.

-¡Pero si el stripper empezó!-grito Natsu enojado mientras miraba a gray.

-¡Cállate antorcha humana!-le contesto Gray mientras intentaba buscar ropa para vestirse.

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy mientras volaba alrededor de los tres.

Yo seguía intentando calmarlos pero ellos seguían peleando así que me harte y deje que continuaran peleando. Pasaba el tiempo y ellos seguían peleando hasta que un grito los paró en seco.

-¡YA PAREN!-grito una tal pelirroja mientras miraba con enojo a los dos chicos.

-E-Erza-hablaron los dos con temor mientras Erza se acercaba a ellos.

Detrás de Erza se encontraba Wendy que me miro algo curiosa.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-le pregunte a Wendy

-¿Que es esa luz que tienes atrás?-me pregunto mientras yo me volteaba a ver la luz.

Wendy y yo nos quedamos viendo la luz un tiempo mientras los otros tres estaban discutiendo, aunque en eso Erza mando a volar a Natsu que me empujo y provoco que tocara esa extraña luz. La luz simplemente comenzó a brillar más y más hasta que comenzó a absorberme.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-grite mientras estaba siendo absorbida pero sentí que estaban jalando así que mire hacia atrás y todos me estaban sosteniendo.

-No se pero no te-Erza decía pero no termino ya que la luz comenzó a absorber con más fuerza y nos llevo a todos.

° Narra Erza:

Desperté y por alguna razón estábamos en una pradera, miraba para todos lados hasta que vi a todos los demás reunidos mas al frente así que corrí para alcanzarlos.

-¡Oigan chicos!-le grite para que voltearan a verme aunque ellos simplemente me hicieron señales de que me escondiera, no entendía por qué hasta que vi un tipo de pulpo mecánico gigante acercándose y me escondí.

"Qué diablos es eso" me decía a mi misma mientras intentaba invocar una armadura pero por alguna razón no podía.

Yo seguía oculta detrás de un árbol mientras veía los escondites de los demás: Natsu y Gray se había escondido detrás de una roca enorme, Lucy estaba en unos arbustos y Wendy al igual que yo en un árbol. El único problema con el escondite de Wendy es que estaba muy cerca del monstruo ese.

Todos estaban asustados y yo seguía intentando invocar una armadura pero no podía "¿Qué me pasa?"Me decía a mi misma. De un segundo a otro ese monstruo lanzo un rayo que hiso que Wendy saltara de su escondite ya que ese rayo destruyo por completo el árbol.

-¡Ayuda!-grito Wendy mientras el monstruo la apuntaba con un tipo de luz roja

En ese momento todos corrimos para intentar mover a Wendy de su zona de tiro, pero una flecha golpeo al monstruo haciendo que perdiera el interés en nosotros.

-¡Apártense!-se alcanzo a escuchar un grito a la distancia mientras se escuchaba que alguien se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Fue cuando apareció un jinete montando un caballo, de la nada el brinco de su caballo haciendo que choque contra el monstruo haciéndolo retroceder y el jinete saco un arco y una flecha que a la hora de colocarla para lanzarla saco un tipo de luz azul y la lanzo contra el monstruo que cayó derrotado y exploto dejando ver un montón de materiales que el jinete agarro.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-nos pregunta el chico mientras intentaba identificarlo aunque no pude ya que llevaba una capucha cubriéndole la cara.

° Narra Wendy:

Vaya que este día a sido raro, primero fuimos tele transportados a un lugar extraño, luego nos ataca un pulpo robótico y tercero llega un chico con un caballo y nos salva. Hablando del chico creo que le daré las gracias por salvarme.

-Gracias por salvarme. Me llamo Wendy-le dije al chico el cual estaba revisando los alrededores.

-De nada, aunque tienen que ser más precavidos, nadie pelea contra un guardián sin estar muy bien preparado-dijo el chico tranquilo mientras sonreía.

-Perdón, intentábamos escondernos de él pero nos descubrió, por cierto yo me llamo Lucy-dijo Lucy haciendo una reverencia

-Yo Natsu-dijo mientras levantaba su puño

-Gray-dijo Gray

-Erza, ahora responde ¿Por qué no puedo utilizar mi magia?-le dijo Erza al chico agresivamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres con magia pero por si les interesa…Yo me llamo Link-dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules mientras sonreía

-Supongo que sabes dónde estamos ¿No?-le pregunte a Link mientras Happy comenzaba a volar alrededor

-Aye Link, eres muy atractivo-dijo Happy mientras volaba.

-Gracias pero, ¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto Link algo confundido por lo que veía.

-El es Happy-dijo Lucy mientras Happy volaba cerca de Link

-Link, hueles a pescado ¿Acaso tienes uno?-pregunto Happy acercándose a Link.

-De hecho si-contesto Link mientras sacaba un pescado de su bolsa y se lo daba a Happy mientras este se lo comía felizmente.

En eso Link saca una especie de tabloide y lo abrió dejando ver un mapa enorme con las rutas y varios puntos azules, aunque el mapa se notaba que estaba incompleto.

-Bueno estamos en la Pradera de Zyt, y si nos apresuramos llegaremos a Kakarito antes del anochecer-dijo mientras guardaba ese objeto y se alejaba.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?-le grite a Link antes de que se fuera

-A Kakarito, ¿vienen o no?-pregunto Link mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Todos nos volteamos a ver y aunque Erza parecía ser la única persona que desaprobaba la idea al final la logramos convencer de ir con Link.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Link

Narra ° Link:

Llevábamos un rato caminando y ya no nos faltaba tanto para llegar a Kakarito, aunque los otros se notaban cansados y parecía que ya no aguantarían más.

-¿Ya se cansaron?-les pregunte a todos

-No tanto, más bien estamos hambrientos-dijo Natsu al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba su estomago rugir.

Al ver que todos también tenían hambre me dispuse a intentar cocinar algo para todos así que prendí una fogata y le puse una cacerola arriba para poder preparar comida.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-me pregunto Wendy curiosa al ver lo que hacia

-Pues algo-le dije mientras juntaba varios ingredientes

Primero agarre unas cuantas "Zanahorias Rauda", luego lo mezcle con una "Botella de Leche Fresca" y para agregarle sabor añadí una "Halita" y al final prepare una rica Sopa de Verduras.

Luego continúe con una receta sencilla que constaba de solo juntar una "Manzana" con "Mantequilla de Cabra" para preparar Manzana a la mantequilla

Después use una receta que constaba de una receta que era la especialidad de Kakarito, consta de vaciar una "Calabaza" y rellenarla con cualquier "Tipo de Carne" que se llama "Calabaza Rellena".

Todos se me quedaron viendo atónitos por la comida que había cocinado y no dudaron en sentarse a comer lo que había hecho, excepto Happy, a él con darle un trozo de pescado ya es feliz.

-¡Link eres increíble!-me dijo Lucy mientras comía y saboreaba cada bocado de la comida que había hecho a diferencia de Natsu el cual a cada rato se atragantaba de tanta comida.

° Narra Erza:

Ese tal "Link" no me inspira mucha confianza, desde que llegamos nos a estado ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio es obvio que oculta algo y lo descubriré.

-Link dime, ¿Cuánto llevas viajando?-le pregunte intentando abrir una conversación.

-Pues siendo sincero no estoy seguro, desde que desperté llevo dos semanas pero "Impa" dice que llevo viajando incluso antes del "Cataclismo"-me dijo Link mientras me dejaba con más dudas que respuestas.

-¿Que es el cata…-le iba a preguntar a Link pero él me detuvo.

-Descuida, cuando lleguemos a Kakarito Impa responderá todas tus preguntas-me dijo Link con una sonrisa.

°Narra Lucy:

Link había preparado unos platillos deliciosos aunque se me hiso raro que él no haya comido nada aun, así que detuve a Natsu que se comiera todo y fui a por Link.

-Hola Link-le dije para llamar su atención.

-Hola Lucy, ¿Pasa algo?-me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Es que no has comido nada y Natsu se está acabando la comida-le dije mientras Link volteaba a ver hacia donde estaban los demás.

-No te preocupes pueden comérselo todo no tengo hamb…, me pueden decir por qué Gray no tiene ropa-dijo Link algo cómico

Comencé a mirar hacia los demás y Link tenía razón, Gray no llevaba ropa.

-¡Gray que te dije de andar sin ropa!-le grite a Gray mientras él se volteaba a ver a si mismo

-Jajaja vaya Stripper-dijo Natsu mientras caía al suelo de la risa

-¡C-Cállate!-le dijo Gray mientras corría en busca de su ropa.

Gire a ver a Link y el simplemente se reía en silencio al ver lo que había acabado de suceder.

-Perdónalo, el es así-le dije a Link.

-Descuida, ahora si me permites me iré a cambiar-dijo Link mientras se dirigía a un bosque cercano a cambiarse.

Paso un tiempo y Link ya había regresado, ahora tenía una túnica de color azul y un pantalón color beige.

-Link te miras genial-dijo Wendy al ver la nueva ropa de Link

-G-Gracias-dijo Link mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Hey no te pongas nervioso, solo fue un cumplido-dijo Wendy mientras reía cómicamente

-Lo sé, es solo que, hace mucho que no recibo uno-dijo Link mientras hacía unos estiramientos

° Narra Wendy

La verdad o me imagino cómo es que Link no recibe cumplidos, con lo amable y lindo que es… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, el es lindo y todo pero en serio me e enamorado de él, no se pero aún es temprano para sacar conclusiones.

-¿Están listos para continuar?-pregunto Link mientras terminaba de hacer sus estiramientos

Todos respondimos que si así que seguimos hacia el viaje a Kakarito. Link de la nada se paro enfrente de una especie de mini montaña y nos dijo:

-Espérenme aquí, no tardo-nos dijo mientras procedió a escalar la montaña

Fue increíble como de la nada comenzó a escalar la montaña, lo hacía ver tan fácil que creo que incluso yo podía escalarla, "aunque lo más probable es que no". Una vez arriba Link desapareció de mi campo de visión solo para ver como saltaba de la nada, se que era una montaña no tan grande pero di caía desde ahí se podía romper las piernas y sin mi magia no lo iba a poder ayudar, pero justo antes de caer Link saco una especie de mini-paracaídas y aterrizo sano y salvo.

-¡No me vuelvas a asustar Link!-le dije mientras hacia unas muecas

-Perdona no volverá a ocurrir-me dijo Link mientras hacia una leve sonrisa

-Y ¿qué hacías allá arriba?-le pregunto Gray curioso

-Obtuve una semilla Kolog-dijo Link mientras nos enseñaba la semilla

-Y ¿para qué sirve?-ahora pregunto Erza

-Un tal Obab me pidió si se las podía recuperar-dijo Link mientras reanudaba su camino a Kakarito y le seguíamos el paso.

Pasar unos cuantos minutos y al fin habíamos llegado a Kakarito. A primera vista no se veía mal, aunque ya era de noche y los habitantes ya se habían ido a dormir así que Link nos llevo a un tipo de Motel para pasar la noche. Link dijo que tenía cosas por hacer y nos dejo ahí para descansar.

-Y… ¿Ustedes que opinan de Link?-pregunto Natsu intentando romper el silencio.

-Es agradable-Gray hablo antes de irse a dormir.

-No creo que sea de confiar todavía-Erza dijo antes de irse a la cama.

-Es lindo-dijo Lucy la cual se sonrojo algo al decir.

Happy estaba a punto de decir un comentario pero un golpe de Lucy lo detuvo.

-Pues yo creo que es genial-Natsu hablo mientras bostezaba

Yo mejor me guarde lo que pensaba para mi misma y me fui a dormir aunque me preguntaba que estaba haciendo Link pero esa pregunta se desvaneció rápido de mi cabeza al quedarme dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El Cataclismo

°Narra Natsu:

Estaba profundamente aburrido hasta que unos ruidos me despertaron, cuando levante la mirada vi a Erza viendo por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte en voz baja para evitar despertar a alguien.

-Mira-dijo Erza mientras se movía para que pudiera ver por la ventana.

Al ver por la ventana pude ver a Link entrenando con una espada con un diseño peculiar.

-Le iré a preguntar si tiene otra espada que me preste-dijo Erza antes de que se levantara y fuera con Link y yo la seguí ya que también le quería pedir a Link si podía preparar comida ya que tengo hambre.

Para cuando salimos Link ya no estaba y no sabíamos a donde había ido. Yo estaba a punto de regresar hasta que vi a Erza entrar a una casa que le llamo la atención ya que era más grande que las demás.

-Link, ¿Estás aquí?-dijo Erza mientras entraba a la casa. La iba a detener hasta que escuche otra voz.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque conoce a Link?-pregunto una anciana que estaba hasta el otro lado de la sala.

-Yo me llamo Natsu y ella es Erza, somos amigos de Link-dije amablemente a la anciana.

-Vaya, es raro que Link tenga amigos-dijo mientras todavía dudaba un poco.

En eso llegaron los demás y se los presentamos a Impa la cual nos miraba a todos con una sonrisa.

°Narra Erza:

Mientras estábamos presentando a los demás vino a mí la pregunta que le iba a hacer a Link y como me dijo que Impa me quitaría todas mi dudas.

-Disculpa Impa, ¿Usted sabe que es el "Cataclismo"?-le pregunte a Impa esperando que supiera la respuesta

-Sí, pero es una historia muy larga-dijo Impa

-Tenemos tiempo-dije casi al instante ya que la curiosidad me mataba.

-Muy bien, siéntense-dijo Impa antes de comenzar a contar la historia.

 _ **La historia de la familia real de Hyrule es también la del cataclismo, que se conoce como Ganon, una amenaza existente desde épocas inmemoriales. La historia se repite una y otra vez y, en cada ocasión, un héroe devuelve la paz al mundo. Lucha siempre al lado de una princesa por cuyas venas corre la sangre de la diosa. Así transcurrió el tiempo, con los momentos en que Ganon era derrotado alimentado la leyenda. Los hechos que voy a relatarte se produjeron en un pasado muy remoto, hace diez mil años. En ese entonces, Hyrule se había convertido en una civilización muy avanzada. Tanto, que ni siquiera los monstruos eran una amenaza seria para la gente del reino. Los ciudadanos decidieron emplear su tecnología para crear ciertos artefactos. De ese modo, si el cataclismo volviera a producirse, estos ayudarían al héroe y a la princesa. Construyeron cuatro bestias divinas para ser controladas por cuatro campeones. También crearon soldados mecánicos con voluntad propia, denominados "guardianes". Para controlar a las bestias divinas, eligieron a cuatro valientes cuyo talento no tenia igual. Y de este modo, se puso en marcha el plan para combatir a Ganon. Cuando Ganon resurgió de nuevo para desatar su furia sobre Hyrule…la princesa y el héroe lo enfrentaron junto con los cuatro campeones. Si bien los guardianes tenían un tamaño más modesto, eran suficientes para defender al héroe. Las enormes bestias divinas atacaron sin piedad mermando las fuerzas de tan temible enemigo. Y cuando el héroe que blandía la espada que doblega a la oscuridad asesto el golpe final…la princesa, heredera del poder sagrado, aprisiono por fin al enemigo.**_

-Hace cien años descubrimos esta leyenda y al ver que con ella podíamos derrotar a Ganon y salvar así a nuestro reino, sin embargo, el plan fracaso-dijo Impa algo triste al recordar dicho suceso.

-¡Eso significa que el fracaso de su plan ocurrió hace cien años!-dijo Lucy impresionada por el tiempo que había pasado.

-Exactamente. Aunque lamentablemente los cuatro campeones fallecieron al igual que lo haría el héroe, aunque a este ultimo lo logramos salvar-Dijo Impa seria.

-¡Entonces Link seria el Héroe de la Leyenda!-Dijo Wendy emocionada por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que Link no recuerda lo sucedido?, Y más importante ¿Cómo es que Link sobrevivió?-pregunto Natsu algo intrigado.

-Bueno eso es simple, antes de que Link muriera lo llevamos a un lugar llamado "El Santuario de la Vida", donde Link tardo 100 años en sanar sus heridas, perdiendo todos sus recuerdos en el proceso-dijo Impa.

°Narra Lucy:

No podía creer todo lo que Link había sufrido y para el colmo, el no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido aunque, si tomamos en cuenta lo que debió sufrir, creo que era lo mejor para Link. Hablando de Link, me pregunto dónde estará.

-Perdonen la tardanza pero, ¡Ya llegue!-dijo Link mientras soltaba un puñado de armas y todas eran diferentes.

-Link, ¿Para qué son las armas?-dijo Gray sorprendido por la cantidad de armas que Link había recolectado

-Para ustedes, ¡Les enseñare a usarlas!-dijo Link mientras sonreía dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

-E-Estas seguro-le dije a Link algo insegura por el hecho de que no me creía capaz de aprender a usar un arma.

-Descuida, yo te enseñare-dijo Link mientras me guiñaba el ojo

Esa acción provoco que me sonrojara, por suerte Link no lo noto aunque todos los demás sí.

-Bueno los espero afuera. No se olviden de escoger una arma-dijo Link mientras salía afuera

Todos nos quedamos pensando que arma elegir y aunque duramos un buen rato, al final nos decidimos y salimos para encontrarnos con Link.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

°Narra Gray:

Todos salimos con armas diferentes: Yo tome el arco, Natsu tomo una espada enorme que se utilizaba con las dos manos, Erza como era de esperarse tomo una espada, Lucy y Wendy agarraron unas lanzas.

-Veo que ya eligieron una arma-dijo Link mientras veía las armas que elegimos.

-¡Si!-dijo Natsu mientras intentaba usar la espada con una mano pero sin poder lograrlo.

-Eso es un mandoble Natsu, se utiliza con las dos manos-dijo Link mientras le mostraba como se utiliza.

Link les explico a todos (excepto a Erza) como utilizar las armas que escogimos.

-Gray, recuerda que tú tienes la arma más versátil de todas-me dijo Link serio

-Enserio pero, ¿Por qué?-le pregunte algo interesado.

Link simplemente me hiso una señal de que lo siguiera y lo hice. Cuando Link paro, estábamos enfrente de una especie de tienda y entramos.

-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunto Link mientras apuntaba a unas flechas comunes y corrientes.

-Son flechas-le dije algo sorprendido por esa pregunta.

En eso Link saca 4 flechas más de su alforja aunque algo diferentes.

-Y ¿Sabes qué es esto?-dijo Link mientras señalaba una flecha con una especie de gema roja.

-N-No-le dije al no saber qué clase de flecha es esa.

Link solo sonrió y me comenzó a explicar todos los tipos de flechas que hay. Quede sorprendido por la variedad de flechas, en si no era muchas pero cada una tenía sus usos. En si hay 5 flechas diferentes: Flecha común, de fuego, de hielo, eléctrica, explosiva y ancestral, aunque de esta última Link no conocía mucho.

-Entiendo-le dije a Link una vez que ya me había explicado todo sobre las flechas.

-Bueno…Ya veremos después como usas el arco. Ten con esto podrás comprar unas cuantas flechas-dijo Link mientras me daba una especie de rupia color dorada.

-Oye, que es est…-iba a decirle a Link pero pare al darme cuenta que Link ya se había ido.

°Narra Wendy:

Estaba intentando hacer los mismos movimientos que hacia aunque por más que me esforzaba no lo lograba. En eso vimos a Gray acercándose hacia nosotros.

-Gray te andábamos esperando-dijo Link mientras sacaba esa tableta de la otra vez y comenzaba a caminar.

-Oye Link, ¿no nos ibas a enseñar a utilizar nuestras armas?-pregunto Natsu

-Claro, en el camino lo descubrirán-dijo Link mientras empezaba a correr.

-¡Oye espéranos!-Grite mientras todos comenzamos a correr para intentarlo alcanzar.

Llevábamos corriendo casi 2 horas corriendo y nosotros nos habíamos quedado muy atrás y perdimos de vista a Link.

-Como diablos Link no se notaba cansado mientras corríamos-Dijo Natsu mientras se dejaba caer al suelo por el cansancio.

-Digamos que hago esto a diario-Dijo Link, el cual estaba arriba de un árbol con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido Link silbo fuerte llamando la atención de unos monstruos.

-Ok, su entrenamiento empieza ahora-dijo Link mientras los monstruos se acercaban

Eran una especie de cerdos que caminaban en dos patas, eran feos y babeaban mucho, unos traían arcos y otros una especie de mazo pero, uno en especifico que era de diferente color traía una espada. Erza fue la primera en entrar en acción aunque retrocedió casi al instante por que casi le daba una flecha.

-Gray, tu encárgate de los arqueros-dijo Link desde el árbol mientras comía una manzana.

-¡Entendido!-dijo Gray mientras comenzaba a lanzar flechas a los arqueros.

Los demás comenzamos a atacar a los demás y derrotarlos fácilmente, pero aun quedaban los de color blanco. Eran dos, ellos utilizaban unas espadas y escudo por lo cual las flechas de Gray no eran útiles.

Intentamos mantener la distancia pero se notaba que ellos eran mejores con las espadas. Erza era la única que les podía hacer frente pero cada vez que ella intentaba darles un golpe ellos lo se protegían con el escudo.

Estábamos muy cansados y los monstruos esos seguían como si nada, estaban a punto de iniciar su ataque hasta que dos flechas les dieron congelándolos al instante.

-Yo no fui-dijo Gray igual de sorprendido que nosotros.

°Narra Erza:

Que acaba de pasar, los enemigos están congelados aunque se nota que no tardaran casi nada en descongelarse. Miro hacia el árbol donde estaba Link y ya no está.

-¿Sabes usar un escudo Erza?- me pregunta Link mientras saca dos escudos.

-N-No-le dije mientras él me daba un escudo.

-Descuida es fácil, solo empuja fuerte con el escudo cuando está a punto de golpearte-dijo Link mientras me daba una sonrisa.

Link fue directo contra uno y espero en el momento justo para empujarlo con el escudo haciéndole perder todas las armas.

-¡Erza acabalo!-grito Link mientras se alejaba y yo aseste el golpe para derrotarlo.

-¡Bien!, falta solo uno-dije pero Lucy, Natsu y Wendy se pusieron enfrente mío.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Natsu mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Veo a Link si está de acuerdo y el simplemente les responde con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

Natsu fue el primero en atacar, pero engaño al monstruo y le dio un fuerte golpe al escudo con esa espada gigante, destrozando el escudo al instante.

-¡Lucy, Wendy su turno!-grito Natsu mientras se hacía a un lado.

Tanto Lucy como Wendy se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo dándole una paliza al monstruo y derrotándolo.

-Perdónenme por ponerlos en peligro-dijo Link mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Descuida, no paso a mayores-le dije a Link mientras lo intentaba calmar.

-G-Gracias Erza-Dijo Link mientras me abrazaba, provocándome un sonrojo, Además las chicas me estaban mirando con cara de celos.

-L-Link ya p-puedes soltarme-le dije ya que el abrazo ya había durado mucho.

Link no reaccionaba así que intente moverlo y fue cuando note que se había desmayado. Salimos de donde estábamos y Gray vio que había un pueblo cercano así que nos dirigimos ahí. Cuando llegamos Link abrió ligeramente los ojos y hablo:

-Por ahí…esta…mi casa…-dijo Link mientras apuntaba al lugar y se volvía a desmayar.

Avanzamos hasta que llegamos a una casa que tenía un letrero diciendo "Casa de Link", entramos y rápidamente lo dejamos en la cama y descubrimos la razón por la cual se había desmayado, Link tenía una cortada de la cual sangraba mucho, se la vendamos y esperamos a que despertara.

-Hola…chicos-dijo Link débilmente.

-Vaya susto que nos diste-dijo Gray

-jeje...perdonen-dijo Link mientras sonreía

-Sí pero alguien se debería quedar en caso de que Link se vuelva a desmayar o sucediera otra cosa-Dijo Natsu mientras veía todas las armas que tenía Link colgadas en la pared.

-Alguien de ustedes conoce sobre medicina o por el estilo-dijo Link mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

-¡Y-Yo!-grito Wendy casi de inmediato sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bueno está decidido-Dijo Gray mientras salía de la casa esperándonos.

-Cuídalo bien, por favor-Lucy le dijo a Wendy algo sentimental.

-Descuida, ¡Yo me encargo!-dijo Wendy muy feliz mientras salíamos de la casa para ir a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

°Narra Wendy:

¡No lo puedo creer!, me quedare toda una noche en la casa de Link, estoy muy nerviosa pero también emocionada. La casa de Link solo tiene una cama así que no sé donde dormiré,¿¡Acaso Link me dejara dormir junto a el!? Si sigo pensando en esto me voy a desmayar de vergüenza.

-Vaya, parece que la cortada era más grande de lo que pensé-dijo Link mientras se levantaba de la cama y se miraba en la zona vendada.

-Link, no debes moverte necesitas descansar-le dije a Link mientras intentaba volver a acostarlo en la cama.

-Vamos, iremos a un paseo nocturno-dijo Link mientras me miraba a los ojos.

¿¡QUE!? A-Acaso Link me acaba de pedir salir en una cita. No Wendy no te hagas ilusiones, Link claramente dijo que iba a ser un paseo solamente. Aunque solo vamos a ser el y yo bajo la luz de la luna…Como decir que no.

-C-Claro pero, ¿Adonde iremos?-le pregunte a Link el cual al parecer ya se había vestido con una especie de traje ninja.

-Es un secreto-dijo Link mientras me guiñaba el ojo y sonreía.

"En que me e metido" no dejaba de pensar en eso mientras salíamos de la casa de Link.

Link me llevo a una especie de guarida o no sé qué, el punto es que nos colocamos en medio de un círculo azul y Link saco su tableta y me dijo que sostuviera una parte de la tableta. De repente sentí una sensación rara y por impulso cerré los ojos, los abrí y al parecer estábamos arriba de una torre.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-pregunte, aunque solo recibí una sonrisa por parte de Link mientras se iba a sentar a la orilla de la torre.

Me senté junto a Link y admire la vista. El mundo desde esa torre se veía hermoso aunque unas luces de color rojo que apuntaban a un castillo me llamaron la atención.

-¿Qué son esas luces rojas?-Le pregunte a Link.

-Son las bestias divinas que apuntan hacia Ganon-dijo Link mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

-Ósea que ya puedes ir a enfrentarte a Ganon-le dije intentando alegrarlo pero no funciono.

-No es tan simple. Ya fracase una vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasar-dijo Link mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Descuida, se que lo lograras-le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Seguí admirando la vista hasta que algo me llamo la atención, vi una especie de destello amarillo acto seguido, fuertes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a aparecer.

-Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa-dijo Link mientras le salía un pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba pasando pero quede atónita al ver lo que se acercaba

-¿¡Pero qué!?-fue lo único que salió de mi boca al ver que una especie de dragón se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Descuida Wendy. El es Farodra, no nos hará daño-dijo Link asombrado.-No sabía que pasaba por aquí-dijo Link mientras le tomaba una foto con su tableta.

En eso el dragón o "Farodra" se había acercado mucho y pude ver que era un dragón de trueno si se le dice así aquí. Cuando estaba a punto de chocar con la torre se elevo provocando un fuerte torrente de aire que me hubiera hecho volar si no hubiera estado Link para sostenerme. Cuando volteo hacia arriba Farodra ya no estaba, sin embargo había dejado caer algo así que Link y yo bajamos a ver que era.

-Parece un cuerno-dije al agarrar el objeto y encontrarle la forma.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer tu primera ofrenda?-me pregunto Link mientras sacaba la tableta.

Yo simplemente le sonreí y nos tele transportamos a una especie de fuente con una esfinge en medio

-¿Qué hago?-le pregunte a Link al no captar que hacer.

-Coloca lo que te dio Farodra en la fuente-dijo Link mientras lo hacía.

En eso el agua de la fuente comenzó a brillar, y tengo que admitir que se veía hermoso para que luego dejaran de brillar. Link y yo creíamos que era todo pero me detuve al escuchar el sonido de algo abriéndose al igual que Link.

-Aquí te espero-dijo Link sorprendido por esa especie de puerta que se acababa de abrir

Entre a ese lugar y solo pude ver un objeto brillando así que lo tome y vi que en realidad era una lanza, aunque era muy diferente a las demás ya que esta se veía muy antigua y aparte en el medio tenía tres triángulos color dorado dejando ver un triangulo al revés en medio. Me emocione y Salí rápido a enseñárselo a Link.

-¡Vaya!, nunca había visto una lanza así-dijo Link al verla de cerca.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer con ella?-le pregunte a Link mientras el me devolvía la lanza.

-Quedártela-me dijo Link mientras sacaba su tableta de nuevo.-¿Lista para volver a Hatelia?-me pregunto Link, a lo cual yo simplemente sonreí.

°Narra Link:

Llegamos a Hatelia y corrimos a mi casa súper rápido para ver si no se habían dado cuenta de que habíamos salido, que para nuestra suerte ese no era el caso. Yo estaba muy cansad a sí que deje mis cosas y me aventé a la cama dándole espacio a Wendy para que durmiera en la cama.

-L-Link…G-Gracias por el p-paseo-me dijo Wendy algo nerviosa aunque no sabía por qué.

-Descui…-estaba diciéndole a Wendy hasta que ella me dio un beso en el cachete que me dejo paralizado.

Los dos nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo y nos dimos la vuelta. Me tomo unos minutos procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego simplemente sonreí

-Buenas noches-le dije mientras la abrazaba

Hubo un momento de silencio que me ponía algo incomodo, pero no duro mucho ya que Wendy se volteo y me abrazo.

-Buenas noches-dijo Wendy.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:Cegado por amor

°Narra Link:

Acababa de despertar y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió ayer. Wendy es linda, agradable y todo pero creo que es muy joven todavía como para tener una relación aunque me duela decirlo, aparte hay otra cosa "Ella no es de aquí" y en el momento en el que tengan que regresar, tanto a ella como a mí nos dolerá separarnos y no me gustaría verla así.

-"necesito aire fresco"-me dije a mi mismo mientras salía de mi casa para pensar que hacer.

Iba saliendo de la Aldea para dirigirme a Akkala porque me habían dicho que vivía un científico capaz de crear armamento ancestral, lo cual me sería bastante útil.

-Muy bien, hora de partir-dije una vez que ya estaba preparado para irme.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntaba Erza junto con los demás y una dormida Wendy.

-Me dirijo a Akkala-dije mientras partía.

-¡Nosotros también vamos!-dijo Natsu emocionado.

-¿Seguros?, es un viaje de al menos 3 días-dije intentando convencerlos de que no fueran pero fracase.

Estábamos caminando por un buen rato pero pare al darme cuenta que los demás estaban muy cansados.

-Vaya, se cansan muy rápido-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo y me comía una manzana con mantequilla.

°Narra Lucy:

Mientras estábamos en el viaje pude notar como Link evitaba estar cerca de Wendy, no se habrá pasado esa noche pero creo que incomodo un poco a Link. De todos modos hablare con Wendy para descubrir que sucedió.

-Hola Wendy-le dije para poder iniciar una conversación con ella.

-Hola Lucy ¿Sucede algo?-dijo Wendy fingiendo una sonrisa que obviamente note.

-De hecho si, e estado observando que Link te a estado evitando, ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?-le dije a Wendy intentando ir al grano.

-Veras…-dijo Wendy mientras me explicaba lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche y de cómo todo se volvió raro a partir de ese beso en el cachete.

-Descuida, no creo que un beso en el cachete pueda afectar tanto a alguien como Link-le dije a Wendy intentando alegrarla.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Wendy esperando lo mejor.

-Si no te preocupes. Yo iré a hablar con él-Dije mientras iba a buscar a Link.

Me puse a buscar a Link hasta que lo encontré. Estaba bajo un árbol comiendo una manzana y se notaba que andaba pensando en algo.

-Link, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunte seria a Link.

-Es sobre lo de Wendy ¿Verdad?-me dijo Link calmado y suspirando.

-¿C-Como supiste?-le pregunte sorprendido a Link

Link simplemente me dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dio una mordida a su manzana, se notaba que andaba mal y creo saber por qué.

-¿Por qué evitas a Wendy?-fui directo al grano lanzándole la pregunta a Link.

Link simplemente me comento sobre el beso y de cómo le daba miedo que Wendy se haya enamorado de el.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te da miedo?-le pregunta algo sorprendida por la declaración que había dicho Link.

-Recuerda, ustedes no son de aquí, en cualquier momento tendrán que irse y no me gustaría verla triste cuando nos tengamos que separar para siempre-dijo Link mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Sí pero…-Intentaba que se me ocurriera algo pero Link tenia la razón, nosotros no pertenecemos aquí y en cualquier momento regresaremos.

Link solo arrojo su manzana hacia el árbol con mucha fuerza haciéndola reventar.

-El problema es que… al parecer me gusta Wendy-dijo Link mientras se recargaba en un árbol algo frustrado.

Se notaba que Link estaba totalmente devastado. Por un lado Link quería estar con Wendy y para ser feliz los dos pero, por el otro, Link quería alejarse de Wendy y evitar que cuando nos tengamos que ir, los dos sufran por separarse.

-Link… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-le pregunte a Link algo nerviosa por lo que fuera a decirme.

Link simplemente se quedo callado.

-¿Link?-volví a hablarle.

Link esta vez solo se comenzó a alejar.

-¿Link que haces?-pregunte pero igual que antes, no recibí respuesta.

Link siguió alejándose hasta que capte lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Link!-le grite enojada.-¡enserio crees que con solo irte arreglaras esto!-dije aun mas enojada.

-No…se-dijo Link intentando evadirme.

Sin darme cuenta, le había dado una bofetada a Link el cual reacciono ante el golpe.

-Ahora dime qué prefieres: Abandonar a Wendy y hacerla sentir mal por el resto del tiempo o hacerla feliz durante todo el tiempo que ella esté aquí-le dije a Link, el cual reacciono casi al instante

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo Link mientras se echaba a correr hacia donde estaban los demás.

Intente seguirle el paso pero él iba demasiado rápido, por lo cual me quede atrás muy rápido. Llegue hacia donde estaban los demás y vi a todos alborotados.

-¿Qué le paso a Link?-dijo Gray sorprendido

-Desapareció tan rápido como la ropa de Gray-dijo Natsu haciendo que Gray se enoje mientras se volteaba a ver y veía que no tenía ropa.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Gray mientras corría al bosque en busca de ropa.

-Y…¿Qué paso?-me pregunto Erza

-Pues acabo de descubrir que soy buena dando consejos de amor-le dije mientras sacaba unas risas por lo sucedido

°Narra Link:

Estaba corriendo buscando a Wendy y la encontré. Estaba sentada cerca de una cascada, no sabía cómo hablar con ella hasta que se me ocurrió una de mis ideas locas.

-¡Wendy!-le grite para que volteara y funciono.

Ella solo se me quedaba mirando, hasta que estaba suficientemente cerca intento reaccionar pero ya era tarde, ya la había agarrado y para terminar con mi idea loca nos avente por la cascada.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?-me grito Wendy mientras caíamos pero yo simplemente la abrase.

-No quiero que te separes de mi-le dije mientras le devolvía el beso que me había dado solo que yo se lo di en la frente mientras continuaba abrazando.

-G-Gracias-fue lo que alcance a escuchar de Wendy mientras caíamos a tierra firme gracias a mi paravela.

* * *

 _ **En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón.** Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) Filosofo alemán._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:Rescatando a Naydra

°Narra Wendy:

Seguíamos caminando para llegar a Akkala, aunque no me podía quitar de la cabeza lo que sucedió con Link. Hablando de él, parece que ya está más tranquilo porque estoy muy apegado a él y el no se nota incomodo y simplemente me sonríe y abraza.

-Link, ¿Puedes cocinar algo?-pregunto Natsu mientras su estomago rugía y caía al suelo.

-Cerca hay un rancho, descansaremos ahí-dijo Link mientras guardaba su tableta y indicaba el camino.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte?-Pregunto Lucy ya cansada.

-Unos 15 minutos-dijo Link mientras el ayudaba a Natsu a levantarse

-O 5 corriendo-dije mientras corría y todos intentaban alcanzarme excepto Link ya que estaba llevándose a Natsu en su espalda.

En eso vi una especie de carpa en forma de caballo y unas personas entrando en ellas.

-¿Aquí es?-le pregunte a Link mientras el dejaba a Natsu en un banquillo cerca de una cacerola.

Entonces Link comenzó a cocinar la carne que habíamos logrado conseguir en el camino. Cuando ya estaba lista la comida Natsu despierta rápidamente al oler el olor de la carne.

-¡Comida!-grito Natsu mientras comenzaba a comer como loco

Simplemente me reí junto con Link y nos quedamos a descansar ahí durante todo el día.

°Narra Gray:

Era ya de noche y todos estaban dormidos en el rancho excepto alguien que estaba afuera viendo el cielo.

-Lucy, ¿Qué haces despierta?-dije mientras volteaba a ver hacia donde estaba viendo Lucy.

Era una especie de dragón azul o algo así, el punto es que se notaba que algo estaba mal ya que estaba en la punta de la montaña sin moverse.

-¿Le pasara algo?-pregunte

-No se pero…Me gustaría ir y averiguarlo-dijo Lucy mientras se aguantaba las ganas de partir hacia allá.

-¿Qué esperan?, ¡Vamos!-alguien hablo, nos volteamos a ver quién era y era Link el cual ya estaba preparado para partir.

-¿¡Enserio!?-dijo Lucy emocionada.

-Sí, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Naydra-dijo Link mientras sacaba su tableta.

Yo estaba a punto de preguntarle a Link sobre ese tal Naydra hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en el rancho, si no en la cima de una montaña congelada. Miro hacia arriba y hay un dragón gigante, aunque estaba algo raro ya que tenía una cosa negra con ojos por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué le pasa Link?-le pregunte a Link por que mire la cara de preocupación de el.

-La verdad no se pero…Hay que ayudarlo-dijo Link mientras sacaba su arco.-¡Hay que darle en el ojo!-grito Link y acto seguido eliminamos unas cuantas manchas negras pero de la nada el dragón se puso a volar complicando más las cosas.

-Lucy quédate aquí en caso de que vuelva, Gray ven conmigo-dijo Link muy serio mientras le hacíamos caso.

En eso Link da un pequeño salto y rápidamente se sienta en una pierna y de la nada una corriente de aire comienza a salir de Link.

-¡Gray sujétate fuerte!-dijo Link antes de que se levantara y sacara su paravela para ser arrastrado por la corriente.

Link comenzó a dirigir su paravela hacia el dragón mientras me decía que yo iba a tener que darle al dragón, ya que Link tenía que mantenernos en el aire. Intente darle pero fallaba siempre.

-¡Maldición!-dije al no poder darle.

En eso el dragón comenzó a lazar hielo el cual se acercaba hacia nosotros y en menos de lo que nos dimos cuenta uno de esos trozos de hielo nos impacto haciendo que Link soltara su paravela haciéndonos caer al suelo. Yo tuve suerte ya que caí en un pequeño lago pero Link no tuvo tanta suerte, el cayo en una parte inclinada y comenzó a rodar hasta que una roca lo paró en seco.

-¡Link!, ¿¡Estas bien!?-le pregunte y el simplemente me dio una sonrisa mientras con su mano apuntaba hacia un arco tirado.

-Link, ¿Qué arco es este?-le pregunte al no reconocer que arco es.

-Es un arco ancestral, son difíciles de conseguir pero ¡Vaya que son útiles!-me dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Link, tu sabes que todavía no soy tan bueno con el arco-le dije mientras intentaba darle el arco, pero él se negó

-Inténtalo-me dijo mientras me daba un puñado de flechas.

Hice el movimiento que Link me enseño pero note algo extraño el arco era muy ligero para su tamaño y cuando dispare note que la flecha iba solo en línea recta, por lo cual se me hiso muy fácil darle a todos los ojos y liberar al dragón.

-¿A dónde fue Naydra?-me pregunto Link mientras se notaba que no podía moverse.

-A la cima-dije y ayude a Link a levantarse y a llegar a la cima de nuevo.

°Narra Lucy:

Estaba esperando como Link me lo indico hasta que de la nada el dragón aparece ya sin las manchas negras y sin ojos de deja caer algo, lo levante y espere a que los chicos llegasen.

-¡Lucy ya Llegamos!-grito Gray mientras me dirigía hacia el hasta que note a Link.

-¿¡Que le paso!?-me quede atónita ya que Link tenia golpes por todos lados.

-No aterrice bien-dijo Link mientras se reía por su comentario, hasta que vio lo que traía en las manos.-¿Que tal si hacen su primera ofrenda?-dijo Link mientras sonreía.

Link nos explico todo lo que teníamos que hacer y lo hicimos paso por paso y tengo que admitir que fue hermoso como la fuente comenzó a brillar.

-Bueno, hora de regresar-dijo Link mientras sacaba su tableta.

Ese día me di cuenta que en este mundo siempre habrá una nueva aventura sin importar que tan peligrosa o alocada sea. Siempre habrá algo nuevo que encontrar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Ardiente como Eldra

°Narra Natsu:

Íbamos de regreso a Hatelia, después de que Link entrara a una especie de laboratorio y saliera con toda especie de armas que parecían muy futuristas al igual que su armadura que lo hacía parecer robot.

Cuando volvíamos vi ese volcán y me dio curiosidad acercarme pero Link me detuvo de inmediato.

-Natsu, sabes que la curiosidad mata ¿Verdad?-me dijo Link mientras buscaba algo en su alforja.

No conteste nada al ver que Link sacaba de su alforja una cantidad alocada de bebidas de color rojo.

-Con esto evitaremos que nos mate-dijo Link mientras me daba un puño y el se quedaba con otros.

-Yo también voy-dijo Erza mientras se acercaba y le lanzaba una mirada de miedo pero Link simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!, mientras más personas se unan será mejor-dijo Link mientras le daba unos cuantos frascos.

-¿Que son estos?-pregunto Erza seria

-Son elixires ignífugos. Básicamente otorgan resistencia al fuego-dijo Link.

-¡Yo también voy!-grito Wendy mientras brincaba hacia Link.

-¡Claro!-dijo Link mientras la atrapaba y la dejaba en el suelo al igual que le daba unos cuantos elixires ignífugos.

-Nosotros los esperaremos en el rancho que está cerca de aquí-dijo Lucy mientras se iba con Gray.

Llevábamos como unas 15 horas ahí y apenas llegamos en la parte baja del volcán aunque Link no nos dejo intentar escalar y en cambio dijo que me mejor le diéramos la vuelta al lugar ya que habían unas aguas termales. Íbamos para allá y note que Link y Wendy eran muy amigos…demasiado y llegue a pensar que incluso son "novios" aunque esa idea era muy loca.

-Llegamos-dijo Link mientras nos indicaba donde estaban.

-¡Sí!-grite a más no poder ya que al fin podíamos descansar.

-Vamos Link-dijo Wendy mientras se lo llevaba a unas aguas termales cerca de una roca gigante.

Erza lo que quitaba la vista de encima a Link hasta que vio que la roca comenzó a moverse. Link también lo vio y rápidamente corrió hacia el y lo escalo mientras golpeaba una roca que tenia encima rompiéndola y derrotando rápidamente al monstruo.

-¡vaya, por poco y arruina nuestro día!-dijo Link mientras volvía a las aguas termales.

°Narra Erza:

Se nota que Link ya ha peleado con varios de esos monstruos, ya que lo derroto con mucha facilidad.

Yo estaba caminando por el lugar hasta que doy un brinco para esquivar una bola de fuego.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?-dije mientras volteaba a ver a los demás.

-Eldra está cerca-dijo Link antes de agarrar un arco que tenía guardado y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Quién es Eldra?-pregunto Natsu.

De repente una corriente de aire apareció y Link abrió los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Ya está aquí"-dijo Link con una voz muy baja mientras corría y saltaba de la montaña.

Corrimos a ver qué pasaba y vimos un dragón que lanzaba fuego de su cuerpo. Link se acerco con cuidado y le dio con una flecha en el cuerno, el dragón dejo caer algo y Link fue a recoger el objeto y con la misma corriente de aire subió la montaña.

-Sabes que hacer Wendy-le dijo Link a Wendy mientras ella solo sonreía.

-¡Sí!-dijo Wendy mientras Link sacaba su tableta rara.

-¿Adónde vamos?-le pregunte a Link mientras él hacia unos movimientos.

-Vamos a la Fuente del poder-fue lo que dijo antes de tele transportarnos a dicho lugar.

Llegamos y era bonita la fuente aunque se notaba que el tiempo le había cobrado factura. Natsu intento entrar al agua pero Link lo detuvo inmediatamente.

-¿Estas lista Wendy?-Link le dijo a Wendy mientras Wendy se acercaba a la fuente.

-¿Qué harás?-le pregunte a Wendy mientras ella sostenía el objeto que había caído del dragón

-Le daré el cuerno de Eldra como ofrenda a la diosa-dijo Wendy mientras dejaba caer el cuerno al agua.

El agua de la fuente comenzó a brillar de la nada, eso duro durante un poco tiempo ya que después dejo de brillar. Casi de inmediato comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Wendy muy preocupada.

Yo solo mire a Link y me asuste a ya no ver su típica sonrisa, sino más bien una mirada fría y oscura.

°Narra Link:

¡Acaso está sucediendo! ¡Sera que "Ganon el cataclismo" está despertando de nuevo! No…Esto será complicado de resolver pero…No lo creeré hasta que lo vea. Rápidamente saque la tableta Sheikah y nos tele transporte al rancho donde estaban Lucy y Gray.

-¡Chicos!, Que bueno que estén bien. Ustedes también sintieron ese temblor ¿verdad?-dijo Lucy al vernos llegar al igual que Gray

-Link, ¿Sabes porque tembló?-me pregunto Gray. Yo solo le di una cara feliz para que no se preocuparan y corrí hacia una colina para ver cómo estaba el castillo de Ganon y me sorprendí al ver una especie de luz cerca del castillo.

-¿Qué es eso?-me dije a mi mismo pensando que estaba solo pero no.

-¿Qué es qué?-me pregunto Wendy

Al no tener ninguna escusa para decirle mejor le dije la verdad y le señale esa luz oscura, aunque se noto que quedo muy impactada.

-¡Chicos!, ¡Vengan rápido!-grito Wendy mientras los demás corrían hacia ella

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-pregunto Lucy

Wendy les señalo la luz extraña y ellos quedaron igual de impactados que Wendy.

-¿Conocen esa luz?-pregunte intentando entender que pasaba.

-Link…De esa luz fue la que nos trago aquí-Quede igual de impactado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:Estar Contigo

°Narra Link:

Quede atónito al escuchar que de ahí venían ellos. Por un lado me calme al saber que Ganon todavía no había despertado pero, por el otro lado se tendrían que ir ya.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Natsu mientras el y los demás lo seguían hacia donde estaba la luz.

-No vieron a los Guardianes ¿Verdad?-dijo Erza con una gota en su cabeza.

-Creo que no…-dije mientras preparaba el arco y comenzamos a correr hacia allá.

Cuando los alcanzamos me quede con la boca abierta al igual que Erza al ver lo que estaba pasando. El guardián estaba apuntando hacia Natsu el cual solo funcionaba como distracción mientras los demás solo atacaban al guardián.

-¡Maldición!, deja de moverte Natsu-dijo Gray mientras intentaba darle en el ojo al Guardián, el cual no dejaba de moverse por Natsu.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!-Grito Natsu mientras corría evitando los láser que lanzaba el guardián.

-Oye Link, ¿nos ayudarías?-dijo Lucy mientras se alejaba del guardián a saludarnos al igual que Wendy y Gray.

Simplemente saque el arco y dispare la flecha ancestral al ojo del Guardián destruyéndolo al instante.

-Listo-fue todo lo que dije mientras ellos continuaban hiendo hacia aquella luz.

Estábamos cerca de la entrada de la ciudadela de Hyrule que estaba devastada por el cataclismo. En el camino elimine varios guardianes que estaban cerca hasta llegar a la ciudadela, donde todos se sintieron incómodos.

-L-Link, ¿D-Donde estamos?-pregunto incomoda Wendy al ver todas las cosas destruidas.

-Esta antes era la ciudadela de Hyrule-dije antes de levantar un pedazo de madera y ver un casco Hyliano oxidado y dañado.-Este lugar antes era un lugar hermoso y pacifico pero…Como cambian las cosas no…-dije mientras me aguantaba las lagrimas.

Aunque tenía que ser fuerte y derrotar a Ganon, eso no quita el hecho de sentirme triste al ver todo lo que provoco el cataclismo, ver que todas esas personas que quería ya no están aquí…duele…duele mucho.

-Link, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Natsu al verme algo desanimado.

-Si solo…estaba pensando-dije mientras fingía una sonrisa.

°Narra Wendy:

Desde que llegamos a la ciudadela de Hyrule Link se a comportado muy triste, este lugar le hiso recordar su pasado y por lo que veo todavía le duele mucho.

-Ya casi llegamos a la luz-Grito Natsu mientras corría hacia la luz seguido por todos.

Me sentía feliz al ver que había una posibilidad de volver a casa aunque, dentro de mí se sentía triste ya que quería hacer más cosas en este mundo, como explorarlo y conocer sus misterios…junto a Link.

Llegamos a la luz y todos las estábamos rodeando excepto Link el cual se había apartado un poco de nosotros.

-Link, te has comportado muy extraño, ¿Qué te pasa?-le dije intentando llamar su atención pero el simplemente se puso su capucha.

-Este…es…el adiós ¿Verdad?-dijo Link con una voz triste

Todos rápidamente voltearon a ver a Link tristes ya que al irnos lo más probable es que no nos vayamos a ver de nuevo.

-Lo siento Link, pero no sabemos si la luz volverá a aparecer. Tenemos que irnos-dijo Lucy deprimida.

No me quería ir todavía pero Lucy tiene razón no sabemos si la luz volverá a aparecer, si tan solo supiera como poder invocar la luz…¡Un Momento!

-¡Link!-le grite para llamar su atención-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que nos encontraras?-le pregunte a Link.

-Ayude a una chica a hacer las ofrendas en todas las fuentes…y ahora que me acuerdo también ocurrió un temblor igual-dijo Link intentando deducir que estaba pensando.

-Espera acaso dices…-Estaba diciendo Erza hasta que la interrumpí terminando lo que estaba pensando.

-Me perdí-dijo Natsu mientras intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que estábamos diciendo.

Todos suspiramos decepcionados hasta que Gray le explico todo.

-¡Entonces hay una posibilidad de que al hacer las tres ofrendas en las fuentes aparezca la luz!-dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Podría ser pero…No hay que arriesgarnos a que no pase-dijo Erza mientras avanzaba junto con los demás para tocar la luz.

-Yo me arriesgare-dije mientras me alejaba de ellos.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron todos incluyendo a Link.

-Wendy no hagas eso, que tal si lo de las fuentes no funciona, ¿Cómo regresaras?-dijo Link intentando hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Como dije, me arriesgare-dije afirmando lo que había dicho.

-Wendy, ¿Por qué todavía te quieres quedar?-pregunto Erza aunque parecía que ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-P-Porque quiero explorar más este mundo-le dije algo nervioso.

-¡No mientas!-grito erza y todos se sorprendieron.

-P-Porque yo…yo-No sabía que decir en ese momento.

-¡Wendy!-me grito Erza más fuerte.

Todos me veían con duda, al parecer Erza era la única que se dio cuenta y me estaba obligando a decirlo así que junte coraje y lo dije:

-¡Por que quiero estar más tiempo con Link!-grite y todos quedaron atónitos, incluyendo a Link.

-Bueno, al menos te acercaste a lo que en realidad querías-dijo Erza mientras se alejaba de la luz.

Todos estaban sin habla por lo que acababa de pasar. No quería a ver a nadie por la vergüenza que sentía hasta que sentí un abrazo, abrí los ojos y era Link el que me estaba abrazando.

-Gracias…Wendy-dijo Link mientras le salían lagrimas de felicidad.

Yo simplemente lo abrase y también me salieron lágrimas de felicidad. Paso un rato hasta que me soltó y se dirigió con los otros.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?-les pregunto Link a los demás.

-Pues si tienen espacio en su vida amorosa, nos quedaremos-dijo Lucy con una cara picara. Aparte note que ese comentario provoco que Link se sonrojara.

-Descuida estoy bromeando aunque la cara que pusiste era muy graciosa-dijo Lucy mientras se aguantaba la risa aunque Gray y Natsu se estaban burlando de Link el cual se enojo por eso.

Link rápidamente saco su arco y rápidamente comenzó a lanzar varias flechas a los dos mientras estos corrían por su vida.

-¡No escaparan!-grito Link

Link estaba a punto de seguirlo pero yo lo detuve en seco poniéndome en frente de el.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy-me pregunto Link

Yo solo me acerque a él lentamente.

-Quiero estar contigo-mientras lo abrazo y el responde abrazándome también.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Luna Carmesí

°Narra Wendy:

Después de lo ocurrido en la Ciudadela de Hyrule, regresamos a Hatelia para descansar. Todos estábamos descansando en la casa de Link hasta que el hiso una fogata afuera y comenzó a preparar comida, lo que causo que Natsu saliera afuera para comer mientras nosotros lo seguíamos.

-¿Qué haces Link?-le pregunte al ver que ya tenía un campamento hecho afuera de su casa.

-Hoy saldrá la Luna Carmesí-me dijo mientras sacaba su tableta y nos enseñaba una foto de una Luna de color rojizo.

-¿Esa es la Luna Carmesí?-pregunto Gray.

-Si, es genial. La luna aparece, una sensación tenebrosa aparece y aparte los enemigos reviven-dijo mientras le daba una probada a la comida que había hecho.

-N-No le encuentro lo bueno-dijo Lucy algo intrigada mientras Gray se le une a Natsu para comer.

-¿Y la gente no se aterra?-pregunto Erza

-Sucede tanto, que la gente ya se acostumbro-dijo Link mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos y comer.

Paso un rato y todos estábamos platicando de cosas hasta que Link comenzó a voltear arriba. Nosotros también volteamos hacia arriba para ver una Luna rojiza.

-No es tan malo como mencionaste Link-dijo Lucy ya que le gusto el brillo que sacaba la luna.

-Nunca dije que era mala, aparte todo lo que mencione ocurrirá con el tiempo-dijo Mientas sacaba su tableta.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte intentando ver lo que tenía en la tableta.

-En realidad nada importante. Solo veo la hora-dijo mientras volvía a guardar su tableta.

Estábamos comiendo cuando de la nada comenzó a aparecer como ceniza roja y negra de la nada, todos nos sorprendimos e incluso nos llegamos a asustar, pero Link seguía actuando normal.

-Supongo que si estas acostumbrando-dije al ver a Link seguir comiendo como si nada.

Link simplemente sonrío y se levanto de donde estaba y volteo hacia arriba. Después de eso nos pidió que lo siguiéramos y le hicimos caso. Link nos llevo al lugar donde habíamos derrotado a esos monstruos cuando recién nos conocimos.

-Link, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Natsu algo dudoso.

-Esperen y lo verán-dijo mientras sacaba su espada y escudo y se preparaba.

De la nada el cielo se volvió completamente rojo y las nubes se movían más rápido aparte de que la Luna brillaba más intensa y había más cenizas rojas y negras.

-L-Link, ¿Q-Que está pasando?-le pregunte muy asustada por lo que estaba pasando al igual que los otros aunque yo estaba más asustada.

-Descuida Wendy, no dejare que te pase nada, solo agarra tu lanza y prepárate para pelear-dijo Link mientras me sacaba un sonrojo.-al igual que ustedes-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los demás.

De la nada comenzó a aparecer una especie de humo negro y tomo forma de los enemigos que habíamos derrotado y cuando se disipo los enemigos había resucitado.

-Espero que hayan mejorado con su arma-dijo mientras se lanzaba a pelear con algunos.

Todos nos volteamos a ver y solo dimos una mirada de determinación y nos unimos a la pelea. Cuando los derrotamos nos devolvimos a Hatelia para dormir aunque yo no pude dormir así que fui a ver qué estaba haciendo Link, y para mi sorpresa el estaba acostado en el techo de su casa. Me subí sin que se diera cuenta y le hable.

-¿Qué haces?-le dije mientras me acostaba al lado de él.

-Nada importante solo pidiéndole un deseo-dijo de la manera más tranquila posible.

-Y, ¿Se puede saber que deseabas?-le pregunte intentando hacerlo hablar.

-Pues es un secreto, pero apareciste tú así que supongo que se cumplió-dijo mientras me sonreía algo nervioso.

-A-A que te r-refieres-le pregunte sonrojada y nerviosa por el comentario que había dicho.

Link simplemente se me acerco hasta el punto que quedamos cara a cara. Tanto él como yo estábamos completamente sonrojados, cuando el de repente se acerco y me dio un beso. No sabía cómo reaccionar o hacer mientras seguía el beso, Link separo el beso y al darse cuenta de eso se puso completamente rojo y bajo del techo muy rápido, tanto que se cayó.

-¿E-Estas bien?-le pregunte al ver que la caída fue algo dolorosa.

-S-Si, no paso n-nada. Por c-cierto, e-espero que el beso no te haya incomodado-dijo lo más rápido posible mientras entraba a su casa.

Yo mire al cielo al igual que Link lo había hecho y también pedí un deseo.

Aunque sabía que ya se había cumplido.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Soy Fuerte

°Narra Wendy:

Me desperté muy temprano por lo sucedido ayer y fui rápido a buscar a Link. Toque varias veces la puerta, pero nadie me contesto. Empuje un poco la puerta y me di cuenta de que estaba abierta, sé que es malo entrar en casa ajenas pero…No creo que se moleste de que su "novia" entre a su casa. Entre y su casa estaba muy desacomodada, había ropa tirada, al igual que armas y escudos tirados por doquier. Subí las escaleras y vi que su cama era la única cosa bien acomodada.

Al ver de que no estaba apague la luz para irme, pero una luz que venía de arriba llamo mi atención, subí y mire la tableta de Link prendida, me acerque para verla mejor y vi que estaba un mapa con una calavera marcada, toque la tableta y le dio zoom al mapa. Al ver más detalladamente el mapa, logre darme cuenta de que la calavera estaba marcada en un lugar muy cerca de Hatelia, así que tome la Tableta y fui al lugar marcado.

Apenas iba saliendo de Hatelia cuando Lucy me comenzó a gritar.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte mientras los demás se acercaban.

-¿Sabes donde esta Link?-me pregunto Erza y yo simplemente le respondí que no.

Mire atrás de las chicas y pude ver a Natsu de rodillas derrotado y a Gray a un lado de el.

-¿Qué le sucede a Natsu?-le dije al ver a Natsu en el suelo.

-Él Quería que Link cocinara el desayuno-dijo mientras le rugía el estomago a Natsu.

Simplemente suspire y intente continuar con mi recorrido, pero Lucy me detuvo para preguntarme algo.

-¿Esa no es la tableta de Link?-me pregunto mientras ella miraba la tableta fijamente.

-Si-le respondí

-¿¡Acaso le robaste la tableta a Link!?-grito Lucy.

-¡C-Claro que no-le dije mientras le explicaba cómo me encontré la tableta.

Ella simplemente se me quedo mirando mientras sonreía de forma extraña, pero lo ignore ya que tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer. En el camino me encontré con varios enemigos, aunque no fueron mucho problema para mí y mi lanza, y hablando de la lanza, cuando golpeaba a los enemigos salía agua de mi lanza que también dañaba a mis enemigos, luego le preguntare a Link que clase de Lanza es la mía.

Cuando estaba cerca de la marca note como el lugar se sentía solitario y vacio, mire a la lejanía y había un enemigo que nunca había visto, al principio lo había confundido por un caballo, pero al acercarme más lo pude ver mejor.

En eso se me ocurrió una idea, derrotar al monstruo ese e impresionar a Link, así que me comencé a acercar al monstruo. El monstruo no era como los demás ya que me escucho y rápidamente me vio y saco su arco, en ese momento sabía que estaba en problemas así que intente esquivar las flechas, por unos segundos funciono pero el monstruo me logro dar en la pierna derecha derribándome en el acto.

El monstruo se estaba acercando mientras sacaba su espada, pero el monstruo al igual que yo escuchamos un ruido de flecha y ambos volteamos. Una flecha salió de la nada y le dio en la cabeza al monstruo haciéndolo retroceder, fue cuando apareció Link el cual, al verme la herida que tenía en la pierna, me cargo y comenzó a correr sin parar. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Link dejo de correr, me coloco en el suelo mientras me recargaba en un árbol.

-¿Te duele mucho?-me pregunto mientras veía mi herida.

-A-algo-le dije intentando aguantar el dolor.

Link comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algo, hasta que saco una especie de círculo rojo volador.

-¿Q-Que es eso?-le pregunte al ver que ese círculo rojo estaba volando cerca de mi herida.

-Es una hada, y no te preocupes, te curara tu herida-dijo mientras la hada dejaba caer un tipo de polvo y se sanaba mi herida.

Después de que la hada curara mi herida y esta desapareciera hubo un silencio mortal. Estaba a punto de decir "Lo siento", pero antes de que pudiera decirlo Link me abrazo.

-¡Estás Loca!¡Por qué diablos arriesgaste tu vida de esa forma!-me dijo mientras lloraba, lo cual también me provoco llorar.

-Pe-Perdona-le dije mientras llorábamos los dos.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Link empezó a prender una fogata, ya que estaba haciendo frio, después hiso unas brochetas de carne y me dio una para comer.

-Salir de noche sería estúpido. Acamparemos aquí-me dijo Link mientras veía el cielo y las estrellas.

Nos acostamos en la hierba mientras mirábamos el cielo.

-Esto es un Deja vu-dijo Link mientras me volteaba a ver y sonreía.

No entendía por qué era un deja vu hasta que recordé cuando Link me beso, ya que la situación era casi igual, y fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Todavía no- le dije

Link me volteo a ver con curiosidad y yo aproveche el momento para acercarme y besarlo. Iba a terminar el beso ya que Link se quedo paralizado, pero de la nada continuo el beso. Pasaban los segundos y seguíamos besándonos hasta que Link termino el beso y volteo rápidamente a otro lugar, evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-Wendy…Yo-Link estaba diciendo avergonzado pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Link, ¿Qué es lo que evita que estemos juntos?-le lance la pregunta directamente a Link el cual se quedo callado.

Link se notaba algo presionado, estaba a punto de decirle otra vez la pregunta más fuerte, pero Link se lanzo sobre mi quedando cara a cara.

-No-dijo Link

Segundos después Link me dio un corto beso, para luego quitarse de encima mío.

-Wendy, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-me pregunto Link totalmente serio.

-Link, ya deberías saber la respuesta-le dije mientras lo besaba y nos íbamos a dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: La realidad

Han pasado varias semanas desde que paso aquello con Wendy, y desde entonces nos hemos llevado increíblemente bien, tanto que incluso se me olvido de que ellos no eran de aquí.

Primero los lleve a conocer la Ciudad Orni, aunque antes tenía que comprarles ropa para soportar el frio, ahí todos conocieron a los Ornis. Al principio no les agradaban tanto, pero como nos quedamos un rato ahí, ellos le comenzaron a agarrar cariño. Gray aprendió a utilizar perfectamente el arco ahí en el campo de entrenamiento.

Después fuimos a la Ciudad Gerudo para que lo conocieran aunque les dije que solo las mujeres podían entrar, aunque les dije que había un tipo les podía dar un disfraz de una mujer para que pudieran entrar, pero rechazaron la oferta. Regrese con las chicas ya disfrazado y, por alguna razón, se pusieron completamente rojas al verme, la verdad no sé porque, pero al final les enseñe toda la ciudad e incluso les presente a Riju. Wendy y Riju se volvieron muy amigas. Ahí Lucy y Wendy aprendieron a utilizar correctamente la lanza.

De ahí los lleve a conocer a la Ciudad Goron, no sin antes preparar varios elixires ignífugos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la raza de los Goron, sobre todo al ver que estaban hechos de roca, Vivian básicamente en un volcán, aparte uno choco contra Natsu noqueándolo al instante. Tengo que admitirlo que fue divertido. Aparte Natsu aprendió a utilizar los mandobles ahí.

Por último, les enseñe la ciudad zora. Al inicio les daba algo de miedo esta especie, pero después de un rato se fueron encariñando de ellos. Les enseñe la armadura zora y toda su leyenda. Los chicos intentaban nadar como ellos pero, nadie puede nadar como un zora, aparte les demostré lo útil que es esa armadura subiendo una cascada y los chicos quedaron impresionados. Aparte conocieron al príncipe Sidon que los recibió con mucho gusto, mucho diría yo.

Después de todos esos viajes y de que ellos conocieran todos los lugares nos devolvimos a Hatelia para descansar un buen rato, no sin antes preparar un buffet para que todos comamos e irnos a dormir y Wendy decidió comenzar a dormir conmigo, cosa que me agradaba hasta cierto punto.

 _Sueño de Link:_

 **Link…Link…Link…**

 **El tiempo se agota…**

 **Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas…**

 **Narra Link:**

Desperté del sueño sudado y muy cansado. Era "Zelda" la que me estaba hablando. Al parecer Ganon está recuperando su fuerza y la batalla contra el parece inevitable.

Mire a mi lado y vi que Wendy seguía durmiendo así que la cargue y la lleve a Hatelia, la acosté en mi cama y la deje ahí. Cuando salía me quede pensando en qué hacer con todos ellos cuando Ganon despierte, es obvio que no se quedaran quietos mientras yo peleo contra él pero, ellos no pueden interferir con la pelea. Así que decidí mejor le preguntaría a Impa, ya que ella sabrá que hacer.

-Impa, ¿Podría preguntarle algo?-dije mientras me hincaba en señal de respeto.

-¿Qué sucede Link?-me dijo Impa mientras me veía curiosa.

-Volví a escuchar la voz de Zelda-le dije mientras ella me veía con asombro.

-Y, ¿Qué te dijo?-me pregunto esperando la respuesta.

-Me dijo que su poder se está agotando, y pronto Ganon recuperara su fuerza-le dije a Impa, la cual no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto.

-Ese no es un problema Link. Tu ya pareces estar completamente preparado para esto- me dijo Impa mientras me sonreía.

-Vera, ese no es el problema, ¿Qué hare con mis amigos?-le pregunte a Impa.

Impa cerro lo ojos por unos momentos, luego los abrió y me comenzó a mirar fijamente.

-Ya encontraron la forma de devolverlos a su mundo, ¿Verdad?-me dijo Impa.

-Sí pero, ¿A qué viene eso ahora?-le pregunte sin entender su idea.

-Debes devolverlos a su mundo, no pueden interferir en tu misión, Link-me dijo Impa muy seria, diría demasiado.

Salí de Kakarito con más dudas que cuando llegue, ahora si estaba mirando al suelo deprimido ya que ahora si sería el adiós. De repente escuche unos sonidos en el arbusto, del cual salió Erza.

-E-Erza, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije sorprendido al ver a Erza salir de ahí.

-Estabas actuando raro, así que te seguí-me dijo Erza.-Y que sucede-Me pregunto sabiendo que ocurría algo.

Le conté a Erza todo lo que había pasado hoy y de porque fui a Kakarito a hablar con Impa. Ella solo suspiro y me volteo a ver.

-En algún momento teníamos que volver, ¿No?, el problema que veo es como lo tomaran los demás, incluyendo a Wendy-me dijo Erza todavía pensando.

-Yo ya tengo algo pensado, pero necesitare ayuda-le dije a Erza intentarla convencer de que me ayudara con lo que tenía pensado.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-me dijo Erza curiosa por saber que era lo que tenía en mente.

Le conté mi plan a Erza, la cual parecía que le disgustaba un poco, sobre todo con la manera en que se iban a ir.

-Sabes que ese plan es muy malo, ¿Verdad?-me dijo Erza mientras se negaba a hacer ese plan.

Le estuve rogando que me ayudara hasta que acepto de mala gana.

-Está bien, te ayudare pero no creas que se lo tomaran bien, y mucho menos Wendy-me dijo mientras me veía con una cara seria.

Yo solo me di la vuelta y comencé a preparar el plan: Primero hice lo básico que era colocar las ofrendas de la fuente, solo dejando una ofrenda a puto de caerse a la fuente, ya que cuando Ganon despertarse, el provocaría un terremoto que haría que la ofrenda se caiga en la fuente. El segundo paso era dejar una nota para llevarlos al mismo lugar donde apareció aquella luz, que era la Ciudadela de Hyrule, en la nota había colocado que los esperaba en Ciudadela de Hyrule con una sorpresa. El tercer y último paso lo aria Erza, que básicamente era asegurarse que todos entrara al portal y se fueran sanos y salvos.

El día había llegado, se notaba que Ganon estaba a punto de resurgir, fui a la ciudadela esperando de que Erza los había traído y si los trago, pero no de la manera que creía. Todos estaban mirándome enojados y Erza estaba junto con ellos.

-Lo siento Link, pero ese plan era muy malo-dijo Erza mientras los demás se me acercaban.

-¡Link!, ¡En que estabas pensan…!-me estaba gritando Wendy cuando un rugido la detuvo.

Mire rápido al castillo de Hyrule temiendo lo peor. Era Ganon el cual ya había recuperado la mayoría de su fuerza.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?-digo Gray mientras no creía lo que veía.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tienen que irse!-les grite a todos, pero de la nada unos guardianes llegaron.

Le di unas flechas ancestrales a Gray y comenzamos a darle a cada guardián. Cuando acabamos con todos, el portal apareció justo al lado nuestro.

-¡Tienen que irse!-le dije mientras unos guardianes nos vieron a la lejanía

Grey fue el primero en acercarse a mí.

-Link, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, confiaste en mi incluso arriesgando tu vida. Nunca perdiste la fe en mi...Gracias-dijo Gray antes de estrechar nuestras manos y de que el entrara al portal.

La siguiente fue Lucy.

-Link, aunque todavía no te conocíamos bien, tú te las arreglaste para conocernos a nosotros y simple darnos o mostrarnos cosas que nos gustan, e incluso pensar en nosotros sobre ti-dijo Lucy antes de darme un beso en el cachete y entrar al portal.

Después vino Natsu:

Siempre me agradaste, eras un hermano para mi, sobre todo cuando preparabas comida…Nos ayudabas incluso si saldrías herido-dijo Natsu estrechando mi mano y entrando al portal.

Luego vino Erza, que se notaba nerviosa.

Link, aunque nunca demostré que me agradabas, era por que en realidad tenía miedo de verme débil ante ti. Tu nunca te rendías, incluso si el enemigo daba miedo, tu coraje no dejaba que salieras corriendo, y te enfrentabas a él. Tengo que admitir que Wendy tiene suerte de tenerte-dijo Erza mientras me daba un beso en el cachete y se quedaba a esperar a Wendy.

Wendy se me acerco llorando.

-Link, enserio este tiene que ser el adiós-me dijo mientras se secaba ella las lagrimas.

-Lo siento Wendy pero, al menos tenemos estos minutos para despedirnos-le dije mientras intentaba no llorar pero no pude.

Ella comenzó a buscar algo y saco un objeto raro. Ella quería que lo guardara como recuerdo, pero le dije que no.

-¿P-Porque no?-me dijo deprimida.

-Por que conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, seria admitir que te puedo olvidar- le dije mientras ella comenzaba a sonreír.

-Link, siempre sabes que decir-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No siempre-le dije mientras nos acercábamos.

-Entonces, tienes algo que decir a esto-me dijo mientras me besaba.

-Que…El primer beso nunca es el más difícil…si no el último-dije mientras la alejaba.

-Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver-me dijo mientras se iba con Erza.

-Te lo prometo, no sé cómo lo haré, pero te lo prometo-le dije mientras caían lagrimas de mis ojos.

En eso vi como Wendy y Erza cruzaban el portal mientras este desaparecía. Intentaba mantenerme fuerte pero no podía, sabía que me dolería cuando se fueran, pero nunca pensé que tanto…Como sea, tengo una misión que cumplir…T si se fueron ellos para que derrote a Ganon…No hay forma de que pierda contra el.

* * *

Tras el vivir y el soñar, está lo que más importa: el despertar.

Fin


End file.
